People and organizations, such as auto-insurance companies or providers, may collect and/or analyze vehicle telematics data for a variety of purposes. Vehicle telematics data includes various data from measurements related to a vehicle's operation. For example, vehicle telematics data may include global positioning system (GPS) coordinates of an automobile that allow the location of the automobile to be tracked. Also, for example, vehicle telematics data may include acceleration data of an automobile that allows the speed of the automobile to be tracked. Insurance providers may use this information, in some examples, to evaluate the risk of customers and potential customers. Other organizations may also be interested in such information to determine a person's driving behavior. Moreover, drivers, parents or other guardians of drivers, insurance providers, and the like, may desire to use this data to encourage safe driving behaviors.